Broken Hearts
by theartofwords12
Summary: I always wondered if Gale could live life without Katniss in District 2, and since I am a Galeniss fan, I thought, why not make a fanfic about it. The first contact Gale makes with Katniss is an invitation for his wedding. 5 years post mocking jay. Old feelings blossom and before you know it...Galeniss. Give it a chance! R&R!
1. Just Friends

**Hi, this is the artofwords12 and I am posting a new story. I always wondered if Gale could live life without Katniss in District 2, and since I am a Galeniss fan, I thought, why not make a fanfic about it. The first contact Gale makes with Katniss is an invitation for his wedding. 5 years post mocking jay. Old feelings blossom and before you know it...Galeniss. This is a romance/drama fic but hasn't got any explicit scenes. **

**If you are reading this, I hope you enjoy it and whatever you think of it, please review it. Anything at all, what you had for breakfast, really anything. I just want some reassurance that people are reading and enjoying this. Now let us begin...**

That morning had been the one that changed my life. It had started ordinarily enough, just the morning routine and the run of the mill school routine. It was when I was coming back into the house that everything changed. I had bent down and was scooping up the letters languishing on the front porch.

I tossed the first few to Peeta before seeing one addressed to myself. At first I assumed it was fan-mail. Not to boast but I had kind of got used to it, clearly people felt the need to write to show their appreciation to me. I shrugged the thought off and looked down at it again. The next thing I noticed make my blood run cold.

I would recognise Gale's messy scrawl anywhere. Gale had written to me. Questions buzzed around in my head. Why now, after all this time? Did he want to become friends again? I tore open the envelope and began to read...

For the second time today, I froze. I was right it was from Gale, but it was not the apology or reconnoissance letter I expected. I spotted his name, along with another's. Something I never would have expected, someone I never would have expected. Madge Undersee. I knew she had left District 12 like many others, the memories too painful. I just never guessed she would have run straight into the open arms of Gale Hawthorne.

I felt a stab of jealousy and immediately berated myself for it. I was happy with Peeta, but I would always reserve a special part of my heart for Gale. Soon though, that jealousy transformed into anger. Gale, had killed my sister, and then ignored me for 5 years. Why would I be jealous, it didn't make sense.

Unless you still have feelings for him, the voice in my head said. Thank you Captain Obvious, but I am in no way harbouring feelings for Gale Hawthorne. I brushed aside the preposterous thought and proceeded to read the letter. I saw Peeta behind me reading over my shoulder. His voice was devoid of all emotion, his face creased in pain. 'Read it,'

So I did,

_Dear Miss Everdeen,_

You are cordially invited to the joining of Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee in holy matrimony.

That's when my brain shut down. I couldn't believe Gale had the nerve to send me a wedding invite after not even speaking to me for five years, I felt betrayed and upset. He had killed my sister, then left abruptly without any explanation, and now I'm Miss Everdeen. First mistake, I'm Mrs Mellark. Gale would have known, yet he addressed me as Miss Everdeen. And then I realised it hurt him to be away from me, and he wasn't over me yet.

I am not going to lie, I miss Gale, I miss hunting with him, talking with him. I have tried to forget him, but unfortunately not a person easy to forget. Clearly The Girl on fire hadn't totally eluded the Body With the snares. I had come to conclusions that may be disasterous but I my mind was an ocean of tranquility.

I saw Peeta looking at me expectantly. I was brought back to harsh reality, I may have feelings for Gale but my heart belonged to Peeta, and I could never give up my children. I debated with my head whether it was right to accept this invitation. Eventually my curiosity got the better of me and I made up my mind, I was going. After all, it wouldn't hurt to attempt to repair our broken friendship.

Thats what was running through my head as I bounded up the stairs and shoved clothes into a suitcase. If only I knew how wrong I was...


	2. Meet and Greet

**Glad people are reading, if not many yet. Please R&R and here comes the latest update of 'Broken Hearts'. Also huge thanks to katbow for putting this story on your alerts and How To Be a rebel for reviewing. Thanks guys it means a lot to me. Sorry for the slightly long wait, I try to update at least once a week but school finally caught up with me. Anyway...**

Just friends. walked off the train in a trance like state, chanting those two words like a mantra on loop in my head. Gale was going to pick me up and I was going to meet him for the first time in 5 years. Curiosity and excitement flooded me as I stepped onto the platform. And then I saw him...

I had had plenty of time to think on the train journey but everything that I had prepared flew out of my head, I felt naked, exposed. He flashed a smile at me and it brought back memories of times out hunting, before the hunger games, times when we were just Katniss and Gale.

I knew that I needed him back in my life, romantically perhaps not, but definitely as a best friend. Someone to chill out with laugh with, tell jokes with. Only one person could get in my way, Madge Underhill, who was currently residing on the arm of Gale.

I felt anger bubble up inside of me and did nothing to beat it back. Madge would not touch my Gale. That's when I knew I had gone too far, Gale was with Madge and I was perfectly happy with Peeta. I just couldn't get the endless what if's out of my head. What if I had been with Gale? What if he hadn't killed my sister?

That was enough to bring me back from my reverie. I was not going to go moping back to Gale, when he had wronged me. I gritted my teeth and approached him.

'Wow, I thought you old never come!' He greeted.

'Neither did I' I replied then smirked at the look on Gale's face. If he had expected me to be falling all over him then he was wrong. Before Madge had time to say anything, Gale led me aside.

'Have you got your bow?'

'Sure, what for?'

'Oh, well I was wondering whether you would like to go hunting with me tomorrow morning. We could catch up and I also think it is time to address a few issues. There is also a variety of fair game in the forest, so are you up for it?' He said all of this very fast.

I nodded but inwardly I was celebrating. Finally a chance to become friends again. Unfortunately I was soon brought back to reality when Madge approached us.

'Just be sure you don't miss the wedding darling!' she said in her sickeningly sweet voice, clearly she had been listening in on the conversation. Gale smiled hurriedly at me and assured he he would do no suck thing before turning back to me.

'Now let's take you to your accommodation,' he said. He picked up my rucksack that I was struggling to carry and slung it across his back like it was a child's plaything. Clearly he had been keeping fit for I could see the muscles rippling beneath his shirt.

I turned away and reflected on today's events. My mind sure had been put through it's paces today and I was too confused to do anything apart from flop down onto my bed. I gave a quick call to Peeta and the kids. Wait, that's right, the kids. I wasn't likely to go running off after Gale with them in tow. Hopefully tomorrow's hunting session with Gale should clear this up, not aware that Gale was awake also, knowing nothing but the girl on fire could mend his broken heart...

**Not a great ending but I wanted to get this out as quick as possible. Read on to find out how hunting goes, can Gale mend his broken heart. Keep reading and keep reviewing guys, and to quote the great John Green, 'don't forget to be awesome!'**

**P.S- No seriously guys, please review.**


	3. Pro's and Con's

**Broken Hearts  
**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update but I was on holiday and a huge thank you to anyone who reviewed and in particular 'To be a rebel' for reviewing 2 chapters in a row, I appreciate story loyalty.**

**BTW, quick question, do you think Haymitch and/or Peeta should feature in this story or should I leave them out?**

**Keep the reviews coming and enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 3 **

I rubbed my sore eyes as I glanced down to the alarm blaring beside me. It was 6:30, just enough time to get ready and meet Gale.

I trooped down the stairs and walked into the small kitchen in the housing provided. I wondered why I had been reserved a house when most people were given apartments (not sure if they had then in Panem) and a nice one at that, I decided to bring it up with Gale later on.

As i was munching on my cereal thoughts of my ex-best friend seeped back into my head. I knew I couldn't act on my fling for Gale when I had a mother and kids who I loved so dearly back home.

As I picked up my boots I felt that my mind had left a blank in that sentence. I was hundred percent sure that I loved them but could I really see myself with Peeta, our experiences might be similar but our personalities were quite different.

Peeta loved to paint and bake whereas my favourite pastimes involved watching blood ooze out of animals after I lodged an arrow through their skull. I knew I didn't need to hunt to provide for my family any more, but I felt attached to the forest, it was part of me.

Another part of my brain, the one that longed for adventure (another thing Peeta loathed and I craved) made me think about who was really a part of me, the forest or the company. I mean, it wasn't my special place but rather our special place.

My mind was going into overdrive so I quickly got out a piece of paper and pet form my backpack, there I drew up a list of the advantages and disadvantages of bring 'with' Peeta. I felt a bit guilty while drawing it up, rationalising with myself that I would never leave him- that would be crazy- but rather get more to terms with our relationship:

Advantages

1) Loving and Devoted

2) Good Father of my kids

3)Funny, warm and good hearted

4) Shared life and death experiences

Disadvatages

1) Different Personalities and Interests

2) Overprotective

3) Brings back too many memories

I paused as I scrawled down a last one.

4) Not Gale...

Then I stuffed it back into my backpack and set off towards the forest.

There I found Gale sitting on a rock almost identical to the one back in twelve. He greeted me with a smile that made my stomach churn like I was a teenage girl in love. I grabbed my game bag and followed him.

As we tip-toed over wet grass and flowers and plants of all varieties I kept an eye out for the tell tale rustling that indicated the presence of an animal. I had to prove to Gale that I was still a competent match for him.

As we checked his snare line we made small talk and were charting happily about our families and jobs as if no time had passed, we were still best friends. He teased me and I made the witty comebacks as we fell into our usual routine.

We had just finished discussing the ten signs of a drunk Haymitch, (like he is still breathing for example) when the small table had drawn up slipped out of my rucksack and onto the damp ground.

I dived on it like it was a live grenade but it was not enough, Gale reached it first, snatching it out of the air in front of me.

He laughed at the simplicity of it, it was pure Katniss, want to marry a guy, make a pro and con list about it, until he started reading.

The smirk was wiped off his face. As he read the last paragraph and he handed it back to me silently. He muttered something about getting ready for the wedding before making off like a hare back towards the town.

I couldn't believe it, he knew, the only question was would he do anything, or just run away, abandoning me like he had once before...


	4. Heavyweights

Broken Hearts- Chapter 4

I just want to say I am totally overwhelmed my the number of reviews in 3 chapters so please keep reading and reviewing. I know a couple of you wanted a chapter in Gale's PoV and I can't help but agree so here it is...

I also want to thank:

To be a rebel (x3)

managere275 (x2)

BriDeene

awkward narwals

Guest (various) (x3)

Katniss 111

for reviewing and showing your support for this story. This chapter is dedicated to all of you...

Gale's PoV

I panted, out of breath, as I approached the spacious apartment I called home. I fumbled for my keys and eventually unlocked the door before bolting to my room and slamming the door shut.

I immediately plucked the scrunched up paper from the pocket and double checked it, still not daring to believe my eyes, but the words were there, cold hard evidence that Katniss had not got over me yet.

I set it aside and made sure Madge couldn't find it if she came poking her nose around. The truth was, we weren't as close as we made out, I kept myself to myself.

An idea formed in my head and once again I rummaged around in my pockets, fishing out some scrap paper and a pen.

I drew up a table like the one Katniss had, replacing Peeta's name with Madge:

Advantages

Fun to be around

Came from the same district

Pretty

On seconds thought I scribbled that last one out, that girl wore more make up than clothes, and that's an understatement.

Then I decided to go the whole hog and scratched the first one out too. If truth be told, this morning with Katniss, however sullen she was, was more fun than the last year had been with Madge.

There was only thing holding me back from pursuing the girl of my dreams was my own mother, for one she was best friends with Mrs Undersee and secondly, she hated Katniss.

I may have gotten over the fact that Katniss had chosen Peeta but my mother had gone stir crazy, that was half the reason I had come to 2, it was a escape from the madhouse.

The other half was of course the girl on fire. I was responsible for the death of her sister and she deserved better. I knuckled down and did a lot of good in 2 but I knew I could never live that down.

Then Madge had come along and helped me escape the torment of my own subconsious, she made me feel alive again, and I would always owe her that, but I couldn't see us happening. I filed that away for later though, after all, I was the boy with the snares and I was going to catch the girl on fire.

I sprinted over to her accommodation and waited for her to return. She looked miserable and I knew that was my fault for running away, but seriously, how is a guy supposed to digest information like that.

As soon as she got in I approached the house and knocked on the door. She turned and opened it before admitting me, though her face had no trace of emotion, happy or sad.

'Catnip I...'

Then I stopped becauseI had been interrupted by a loud sniff. I turned in Katniss's direction and saw a tear dribble down her cheek. Then another, then another...

Soon she was crying her eyes out and a pool of water had formed on her lap. I wrapped my arms around her and held her, while contemplating the event I had just witnessed.

I had always found Katniss was tough, meaning it was strange for her to cry, and I was wondering how much she had changed over the years. What she said next though, left me frozen like a statue in shock.

She dried up her tears and brought her face right up close to mine before whispering, 'Gale, I think I love you.'

I was too shocked to notice her wriggle free from my grasp and run up the stairs, clearly shocked at her outburst too. All that registered was that all my dreams had come true.

Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't think it was very well written either but it is a big turning point. Next they will deal with, as one reviewer eloquently put it (stupid a** madge).

Stay tuned and don't forget to review whatever you think of this chapter, the next will be in the PoV of both characters.

Theartofwords12


	5. An old realization

Broken Hearts

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews, I know you know I appreciate them all so don't stop!

This next chapter will be in both Gale and Katniss point of view, beginning with Katniss. Now lets get onto the good stuff...

Chapter 5 (Katniss PoV)

I darted up the stairs and immediately bolted the door to my room, before sinking down against the wall, what was I thinking, first breaking down in front of my best friend and then admitting I love him.

For a start, Gale is getting married tomorrow for gods sakes, it's too late to change anything, even if I wanted to.

It had been half an hour and my brain was still whirring away, coming up with excuses why I couldn't be with Gale. After all he hadn't come up here, maybe he didn't like me after all.

It was just as I was coming to terms with that idea another one popped out of the blue. It was an epiphany rapidly forming in my head, and at that moment I know what I had to do. So with my ninja like reflexes I clambered out the window and dropped down to the rough concrete ground below me, then I ran and ran and ran...

Gales PoV

It had been 30 minutes, thirty whole minutes, and I was still standing stock still, like I was frozen, in the spot Katniss had left me what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Then I heard a grunt behind me and I slowly turned my head to find the source of the noise. I saw a dark figure sprinting away from the house and I knew it was Katniss. Then there was only one thing to do, run after her...

Katniss PoV

After what seemed like hours my cold tired feet finally pulled up outside the front door of the Hawthorne's house. I knew there was only one person who could sort this out, Mrs Hawthorne, and I had always been on good terms with her, all I could do was hope for the best.

Gales PoV

After what seemed like an eternity I heard the pounding of Katniss's footsteps slow and eventually cpme to a stop.

Unfortunately, this was not a good thing, because her feet were currently parked outside my house, (How did she even get there) with my mom inside. There she rung the doorbell and I knew there was no way I could intervene now, all I could do was wait and watch...

Katniss PoV

After I rung the doorbell I waited until finally I heard footsteps descending. It was Rory, I grinned at him and made to hug him but he backed away, perhaps we weren't on as good terms as I thought.

'Oh, it's you,' he started before hastily adding 'how did you find us?'

'Believe it or not, Madge. She also thought it would be great for us to get together after all these years.'

At this Rory's face creased into a mixture of annoyance and what seemed like pity. He quickly pulled Katniss out of the door and around the back.

'Madge, you can't trust her. All she wants to do is get rid of you for good. She sent you here because she knows mum doesn't like you. Actually scratch that, she hates you.

To answer Katniss's unspoken question he said 'It is cause you picked Peeta over her precious Gale. Even Gale got over it quicker, he seemed to have realised it wouldn't happen after he caused Prim's death. She just went crazy, that partly why Gale left.'

She didn't need to ask the other reason, she already knew. Gale couldn't bear to see Katniss with someone else, and for the first time, she regretted her decision to marry Peeta.

After letting her digest this information he proceeded 'You need to leave before mum catches you and claws you to death or something.'

'Then you need to find Gale and talk to him, talk about this and try to get out of this mess.'

Katniss was in total agreement. She gave one last glance at Rory, she couldn't believe the scrawny young boy from twelve had grown into such a mature young man. She gave him one last thanks before running off to find Gale...

Just as se rounded the corner she saw a figure behind a tree and went to investigate. There, she was surprised to find Gale 'Were you eavesdropping?'

'Oh, not important. Now I believe you need to talk to me.'

'Gale, I realise now that I don't only love you, now that I have you back in my life, I can't lose you. So tell me now, do you love me?'

At this point Gale pulled out a small piece of paper and studied it for a second. He quickly returned it to his pocket before giving a defiant nod. 'Yes, I do love you catnip. I love you so much it hurts.'

At this point I began to tear up. These last five years I had convinced myself that he was a robot, a monster. Finally I could see him for what he truly was, a loving, passionate, smart, down to earth man.

Then once again Gale spoke 'Before you rush into anything, don't forget your kids.'

In all the excitement I had nearly forgotten them. I would not lose them for anything.

I looked up and saw Gale glance at me tentatively, he was clearly nervous about something. 'You know you could come and...err... you know, stay with me,' that is if you want to,' he added hastily.

'Oh Gale, I would love to!' At this declaration Gale did something he might regret for the rest of his life, he pulled her close and kissed her.

Katniss did not pull away and they kissed, out of hunger, desire, love. It was sweet and felt like it had been a long time coming. Reluctantly they surfaced for air and Katniss felt the world had turned upside-down.

What they didn't know was that far away, for one woman gazing through a pair of binoculars it had. Finally, to no one in particular she said 'Getting those two apart will be harder than expected. But I'll manage it, I always do!' And then, before she could stop it, out came an evil cackle, expected of a witch. Madge just gave a satisfied smile...

A/n: Pretty rubbish ending, I know, and no confrontation with Madge, but I needed to sort this first.

Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC and don't forget to review!

Goodnight from theartofwords12.


	6. A not-so big surprise

Broken Hearts- Chapter 6

A/N: I am extremely sorry for not updating recently and I honestly don't have any excuse so I am prepared to take a beating in the reviews. Again, so glad you are still reviewing, and to the reviewer that felt Peeta was hard done by, you'll see why. Lets just say collaboration of evil can be quite effective. Again I am so sorry but I feel like I would better spent putting my energies into writing than apologies, so here is the next chapter...

Chapter 6

**Madge PoV**

Madge collected up her belongings and almost skipped back to her apartment she shared with Gale. This might be a strange reaction for someone who found out their fiancée was cheating on them but Madge was a strange woman. She had suspected this might happen for a while now, and was glad it happened before they were married. They were still going to get married, Madge was hundred percent sure of that, Gale would be too much of a gentleman not too once he found out. Found out what you ask, well, to find out you'll have to wait another 9 months or so.

Once she reached her flat, still rubbing her belly affectionately, she picked up the telephone and dialed a number. Mamma was gonna get revenge...

**Peeta PoV**

Peeta heard the phone ring and rushed to answer it, praying it would be Katniss. She hadn't called yet and he was getting worried, even the kids were getting restless without their mother. He waited for Katniss to speak but when she did, it was not Katniss on the line. Madge's voice rung through the speaker, loud and clear.

'Peeta. This is Madge, you might remember me from District 12, the mayor's daughter,' she started in her sickeningly sweet voice.

Peeta was intrigued, what did Madge have to say to him.

'I'm afraid I have some grim news concerning Katniss,' Peeta was terrified. What could this news be, she couldn't be dead. Not after everything she had been through, he had done for her. Not after the hunger games. He almost collapsed, but he managed to squeak out

'Is she dead?'

'God No, it's not that, much worse,' Worse, what's worse than death. Peeta was not too worried anymore, just extremely confused. Surely nothing is worse than death. Apart from maybe, no, it couldn't be, Katniss wouldn't do that...

His worst fear had been confirmed from Madge down the line 'I'm afraid she has fallen for Gale.'

Peeta sank onto his knees. He knew he shouldn't have let her go. She would have been too tempted. He felt like a wounded animal, shot down when they had been so close to freedom. He head to do something, anything, he was going to go and take a nap to digest this information when his Hunger Game instincts kicked in. What do you do when someone has hurt you. That's right, get revenge!

**Gale PoV (at Gale's apartment before the previous events have taken place)**

Gale ran up the stairs before stopping and searching, in the way a hunter would when it wanted to catch a deer. There were still issues at the back of his mind, pretty big once too, but he put them out of his mind for now. He was fully concentrated on this tickle war.

Eventually he located her under the covers and charged. Katniss let out a most un-Katniss like scream and leapt from the bed. Unfortunately she was not strong enough and Gale pinned her down. Before tickling the living daylights out of her.

When Gale had inflicted enough damage and Katniss caught her breath, they discover they were in quite a compromising position. Then they heard a key turn in the door. Of course, it must have been Madge. She had gone out to make some last-minute arrangement for the wedding. Katniss scrambled under Gale's bed while he rushed out to meet her.

He could see she was rubbing her tummy and muttering. Something had got her quite worked up. He decided to retract his previous plan, Madge was quite scary when she was upset. He watched from his room as she picked up her phone and dialed Peeta's number. Blood was pounding through his skull, he knew he was screwed, Madge would only alert Peeta if she had found out about him and Katniss.

He listened as she told Peeta and he began crying out in pain. He knew that pain and momentarily felt pity for Peeta. That evaporated quickly with his next words.

'After all I've done for her. Luckily having Hunger Games experience has its pro's. I have a great plan for revenge.'

Madge replied 'Not as good as me you don't,' her voice filled with glee. 'You see Gale can never be with Katniss. He has to be with me, 'cause I'm pregnant!'

There was a thud as Gale fell on the floor unconcious.


End file.
